


Vice Grip

by KelpieChaos



Series: Dick-or-Treat 2019 [7]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Satoshi just loves Daisuke A Lot, and he's gotten fluent in Satoshi-speak, even if he's still a little in disbelief that they're together, handjobs, it's okay b/c Daisuke also loves him A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Now that Satoshi had Daisuke in his arms, he was never letting go. Luckily, it seemed Daisuke felt much the same way.





	Vice Grip

Satoshi was willing to count his blessings that both he and Daisuke survived the devastation Krad wrought in his play for power and the subsequent sealing of him and Dark. It was nearly inconceivable that Daisuke kept talking to him, pushed to help him recover, stayed with him at all.

And when Daisuke kissed him? Satoshi had frozen from sheer disbelief it was happening. Daisuke wanted _him?_ Him, of all people, and not Riku, Risa, hell, even Takeshi would have made more sense than him.

But now here Daisuke was, in Satoshi’s bed, sleeping peacefully with dawn’s heather light playing gently across his face.

Satoshi feathered fingertips along Daisuke’s cheek, feeling his sleep-soft features and watching as his nose wrinkled at the touch.

Tired red eyes blinked open, and sleepy contentment dawned brighter than the sun as Daisuke registered who was touching him. A quiet hum was followed by him rolling closer, burying his face against Satoshi’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Satoshi’s waist.

“Mornin’…”

The mumbled greeting drew a soft smile from Satoshi, and he carefully carded his fingers through the wild mess of red hair next to his face.

“Good morning. How did you sleep?”

Daisuke yawned, reluctant to move but pushing himself up to sit and face his friend. Rubbing his eyes with the back of a hand, adorable as a toddler in his rumpled bunny pajamas, he shrugged.

“It was fine. You’ve got a really big bed, you know?”

His smile widened. How this boy always managed to draw one out was a mystery Satoshi hoped he never solved.

“Yes, I know.” He watched as Daisuke nodded, nearly nodding back to sleep. He startled back awake just as he tipped back onto the bed.

“Hey, Satoshi?”

His name on Daisuke’s lips somehow sounded like benediction, like Daisuke truly didn’t care about his cursed blood or their family’s history, and all that mattered was the two of them, right here and now. But Daisuke wasn’t done yet, and it would be a shame to miss a single thing he said.

“C’n I kiss you again?”

Warm pleasure flushed through him, matching the pink rising on Daisuke’s cheeks. For all his intelligence, Satoshi couldn’t think of a way to respond. He was still in awe that Daisuke would even _want_ to kiss him, the prospect of it happening again flustering and longed for in equal measure.

Daisuke must have seen something on his face though, because his own expression softened. He leaned in, hands raising to cradle Satoshi’s jaw. Their lips pressed together, gentle care blooming like delicate flowers between them.

Satoshi’s arms rose nearly without his input, wrapping around Daisuke’s back and shifting him into his lap. With Daisuke’s thighs on either side of his own and his arms around the redhead’s waist, their lips softly meeting and breath mixing, Satoshi had never felt more secure. He wanted to never let go, and hoped that Daisuke would never let him go either.

Content to just sit there and kiss, Satoshi nearly protested Daisuke leaning back. Daisuke’s fingers smoothing over his cheekbones silenced him, though, as did the look in those red eyes. It was thoughtful but nervous.

“What’s wrong?”

He didn’t think he had done anything to upset his… his boyfriend, but he knew how out of touch with people he was.

But Daisuke’s face relaxed into his usual beatific smile. He shook his head gently, still carefully drawing his fingers over Satoshi’s features.

“Nothing,” he promised. “I was just wondering…”

“Wondering what?”

Red flushed over Daisuke’s face. His hands dropped to twist together, an anxious habit of his. Satoshi gathered his hands in his own, delicately lacing their fingers together.

Daisuke took a deep breath, held it, then released it on near intelligibly fast words.

“I was wondering if you’d let me touch you.”

Satoshi blinked, watching as Daisuke ducked his head to hide his absolutely crimson face.

“…But you are touching me,” he said slowly, squeezing their hands together.

A couple seconds of silence, then Daisuke’s giggles filled the room. “That’s…” he started, trying to get the words around the laughter, “that’s not quite what I meant, but you’re right, I am.”

“Then what did you… Oh.” He wanted to _touch_ him. Intimately. Satoshi hadn’t thought he’d even live long enough someone would want to date him, it hadn’t occurred to him what dating would mean.

“Yes, _oh_ , you silly.”

Daisuke’s smile was a balm to his embarrassment, and Satoshi found that he could only smile awkwardly back. How did this bright boy take every one of his mistakes and somehow fix them?

“Unless you don’t want me to?”

Satoshi blinked, surprised. While he had been lost in thought, Daisuke’s face had fallen, a worried edge tinting it. He reached out with one of their linked hands, brushing their twined fingers against his boyfriend’s cheek.

“No, I do,” he promised. “It just… did not occur to me that you would want to.”

“Of course I want to, silly.” Daisuke grinned at him, nuzzling into their hands. “I want _everything_ with you.”

Embarrassed, all Satoshi could do was nod in Daisuke’s general direction and hold tighter onto him. How could he admit that he’d give anything, everything he had and more, just to put a smile on his face? Daisuke could ask for the moon and he’d figure out a way to get it for him. He had lived through that final fight simply because Daisuke had wanted him to.

And the idea of seeing more of Daisuke, of touching, of _having_ more was overwhelming. He would be content to just hold him close for the rest of their lives, but Daisuke wanted to share more? He didn’t know of any gift more precious.

He pulled his hands loose from their tangle, watching them instead of where he could feel Daisuke watching him as he carefully slipped them under bunny print to settle on warm skin. He’d understand, wouldn’t he? Satoshi couldn’t say the words, couldn’t find ones appropriate, but he needed Daisuke to understand that he wanted this too, that he wanted him just as much.

Daisuke tipped his head up with a gentle finger under his chin, but Satoshi still couldn’t look him in the face. In his periphery, he watched those beautiful ruby eyes study him, then auburn hair fluff as Daisuke shook his head. Did he not understand? Worried, Satoshi opened his mouth, hoping the right words would come if he just tried not to think about it as hard. Before he could say anything though, soft lips descended on his own, and he was lost to the motions of their mouths, tongues dancing lightly and teeth catching with tiny nips. Daisuke kissed like it was the only thing that mattered to him, like _Satoshi_ was the only thing that mattered. He hoped that he kissed similarly, he couldn’t stand it if Daisuke didn’t know how much he meant, that he meant more than anything else in the world.

Distracted, he didn’t realize Daisuke had removed his pajama shirt until he was pulling on Satoshi’s, unbuttoning it with delicate twists of nimble fingers. He traced his fingers up soft skin, then shrugged off his shirt, letting it fall down on the bed. Never did he want to create more than when he was touching Daisuke. His eyes deserved to be painted in oils, his smile preserved in crystal, his muscles sculpted in clay and glazed with only the rarest of minerals. Daisuke drew him constantly, and he mourned that he couldn’t return the gesture.

But he couldn’t mourn long, not with how Daisuke wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pushing him back into his pillows. It was so warm under him. Satoshi melted, tangling his fingers in beloved red locks, holding Daisuke close. He shivered as Daisuke shifted, trailing his hands down his chest. Teasing fingers dipped under the band of his pants, rubbing circles onto sensitive skin before pulling away again. He found himself whining quietly, and strangled the noise desperately, embarrassed.

“Hey,” Daisuke spoke against his lips, noses gently rubbing, “you don’t have to do that. It’s just us here.”

Satoshi swallowed, and it felt like he was trying to choke down all the walls he’d built over the years. He knew Daisuke wouldn’t judge him, wouldn’t condemn him for showing his feelings, but it still felt so dangerous. He pressed his forehead to Daisuke’s cheek, hiding from him, trying to pull his courage together. Clutching tighter, he shuddered out a sigh, forcing himself to breathe in the warm smell of skin and sleep. Force himself to breathe out a single word.

“…please.”

He felt Daisuke press a kiss to the side of his face, felt him caress soothingly down his sides.

“Okay.”

Those teasing fingers returned to his waist, and Daisuke lifted up just enough that he had the room to pull down Satoshi’s pants, exposing him. The air was cold, and he jumped when a brand of heat wrapped around him. Distantly, he felt his nails dig into skin, felt his jaw drop to let sharp sounds escape, but all he could focus on was how Daisuke’s fingers, so long and skilled, shifted against him. His instincts warred: _push it away, don’t let anything in, be silent, silent and still, and the jolting sensation will go away, everything will be fine_ fighting against _close and warm, sparkling pleasure, draw it in, let it fill and enclose, lift up and together, keep it close and never be alone again._

“Satoshi?”

The gentle strokes stopped, and, in the quiet, Satoshi slowly came back to himself. Blinking, he watched as Daisuke moved his hand to the side, off of him. He turned to meet worried red eyes, and frowned at his boyfriend.

“Why did you stop?”

His flatly petulant question erased the concern radiating off Daisuke’s face, replacing it with the laughter he loved so much more.

“No reason, apparently.” Daisuke reached down to tease at his own pants’ band, flashing glimpses of shadowed skin. “You ready for more?”

Satoshi pulled him close, caught his lips for another sweet kiss. He slid one hand down from Daisuke’s shoulder, traced his ribs around, and dipped his fingers under the cloth. Together, they pushed that last barrier away.

“Please,” Satoshi murmured.

Smiling against his lips, Daisuke pressed their bodies even closer. Carefully, he wrapped his hand around them both, warm hardness against warm hardness, and gave a slow stroke.

It was more than Satoshi could handle, and yet still nowhere near enough. He clutched at Daisuke, throwing everything he could into their kiss, shivering at the heat, at the slick glide, at the electric sparks shooting though his blood. Daisuke was the only person who could ever break through his walls. The only person he’d ever even consider being this close to, letting see him like this. He never wanted to let go. Never wanted Daisuke to let go, wanted to receive this pleasure, feel this closeness forever.

Daisuke’s grip tightened, stuttering. His gasped warning barely penetrated the fog of desire swirling in his head. Hot stripes bloomed over his stomach, Daisuke jolting in his lap as he came.

This beautiful boy came for him, kissing him, sharing his air and his feelings and his life.

Satoshi fell over that bright precipice, his own come mixing with Daisuke’s splattered over him.

Quiet moments passed as they caught their breath, then, almost as one, they started giggling. Satoshi rolled them on the bed, curling into Daisuke’s arms as they laughed and laughed. He’d never felt so good before, and it was all because of Daisuke, who decided to take hold of his hand and never let go or look back, no matter how hard he’d tried to convince him to.

He was so glad Daisuke had stayed long enough for him to return the vice grip on his heart.

 

 


End file.
